


It Is for This

by bgrrl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for slashthedrabble's It's not what you think Challenge.<br/>100 words. Anakins POV during the battle at Mustafar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is for This

It’s not what you think.   
You think I did it for her, because she carries my child.  
I would forsake her for one moment of your affection.   
It is for want of your love that I turned to him.   
My anger, my desire, my passion, my pain, my love, my hate do you feel it?  
Now you know.   
This battle is confirmation and consummation.   
It is for this that I destroyed lives.   
It is for this that I slaughtered innocents.   
It is for this that I sold my soul.  
“Anakin I loved you ”   
It is for this that I die.


End file.
